SBARG: The Legacy of the Rogue
by gueststar123
Summary: Based on the SBURB Augmented Reality Game in tumblr. The Horrorterrors has asked the players to get into the battlefield and fight against the Dersite Army. Among them is Mattie, the Rogue of Doom, fighting in a group of heroes. When the tides seems to be in their favor, a impending threat arrives. R&R!
1. Part One

You can admit that you had fun.

Entering your planet, Land of Carbon and Bridgesm was just the beginning of it, even though it was the most hazardous thing to your health. Beautiful skyscrapers though, all made of diamonds. Too bad most of them fell into ruin each time you activated your powers.

You shudder. You remember running for your life. No idea where they hell your Tissue-snailsprite went. Yeesh, it's probably your fault for even bringing in the poisonous slime coming from the Imps! Touching it was a bad idea. It left some kind of mark on your hand, growing bigger each time it sapped your energy away.

Just like Ashitaka in Princess Monoke.

You let a small smile escape. You don't care if it makes you look crazy, but you sometimes have a morbid sense of humor.

Anyway, the difference between you and him is that he survived and continued life as a normal human being; you had reached the status of an immortal. Well, semi-immortal.

After that, you began to hop on the rest of the planets that wasn't destroyed by the destructive beam caused by **HIM**. In one case, you "stole" the riffleKind from some random kid. Probably a boy. But you made sure to return it when you got a copy of the strife specibus! You think.

While crutchesKind is fun to smack and boinging around, you can imagine yourself in a bad-ass situation:

_**Bunches of Imps gather around and look beyond. There's seems to be a girl limping, supporting herself on two sticks. Hehe, easy prey!**_

_**The girl makes a coy smile. "NOT TODAY LIL CRITTERS!" she would shout as she whipped the sticks up, revealing to be two very powerful guns.**_

_**BAM!BAM!BOOM! Imps blown to ashes. **_

Ah, that was awesome while it lasted.

You fooled around until you got a message from the horrorterrors. It was time to go to the battlefield to fight agains the Dersite army. The news secretly unsettled you because you were a Derse Dreamer. You suppose you could understand why though.

So here you are. To tell the truth, you wanted to give a speech to motivate people to win this war. Two reasons why that didn't happen: people were motivated enough and you had trouble speaking up in a large crowd. And this was a very large crowd indeed.

You cast one more fruitless glance. You can't find your server/client player. The last time you heard from him/her is that they arrived at the Land of Snake and Blazes. Then zilch. Nada.

Eh, playing solo was fun. No need to be bound by specific rules or pointless dramas. You could have joined your other friends' team but… eh.

You're in a team now anyway. You don't know how it happened. You talked to some dude named Josh and bam! you're suddenly in his group. The tentacle-monsters said something about making more damage in a group. 35-ish players should be enough to cause massive damage.

You load the rifles, channeling the "Doom energy" from your teammates (some people asked how you even do that and you just respond because you can). You await your leader's command for fire.

"Wait for it…" he says. Suddenly, he whips out his blade and attacks the enemy. That's your cue.

Aim…steady… FIRE! One round of Dersites full of bullets, coming up!


	2. Part Two

The line "Another one bites the dust" keeps repeating in your head each time you shoot a Dersite. You hands and shoulders are getting sore. Along with the now annoying tune in your head, you keep telling yourself that you have to win, for the sake of all.

You hear several explosions coming from all over the Battlefield. The combine powers of all the players in the field had to be over 3,500, at least. Chunks of the planet scatter and Dersites are somersaulting comically through the air. You give your body a rest and laugh for a while. Oh man, their expressions are priceless!

You feel a shiver crawling up your spine. Somehow, the chaotic battle has died down and silence reign. Everybody, including the enemies, looked up at the sky.

Oh no.

**He's here.**

You are rooted into the spot as you face your number one enemy for the first time. His black body drips, melts and his four limbs drag behind him. His red and yellow eyes glare all that was around him. When you felt his eyes on you, you could not help but cower behind another player.

Your glasses binged and showed the pesterchum screen. Another message from the horrorterrors! Was there still hope?

**this does not bode well for you, players. before he can begin the reckoning, you must-**

His deformed white head snapped towards the skies. His impossible Space-Time symbol glowed and a white beam came out of his dripping mouth. In your head, you hear the horrorterrors scream. You fall to your knees, staring hopelessly at the sky.

It was all hopeless. **He** had won. All your efforts to "win" this game have been for naught. The aspect that you thought had predominated was looming over you.

Whispers.

"What?" you ask your fellow leader, Josh. The Prince of Time looks at you and mouths the word again. His eyes shone with hope.

"Hourglass."

Confusion and despair took over your spirit. Has he lost his mind? You wanted to shout and shake him. The enemy was here, ready to kill them all and all he had to say was about some object made of glass that could measure time-

You stop yourself mid-sentence in your mind. Of course, how could you not remember?

"With loss comes victory." You whispered. You poked the players next to you, encouraging them to chant the word hourglass. Soon the word began to circle around the battlefield. All players, Prospitians and Dersites alike began to say the word. It was soft, it could have been mistaking for a whisper in the wind. It grew louder and louder, turned into cheers and roars.

"WITH LOSS COMES VICTORY!"

The enemy was clearly taken aback. His beady eyes darted in all directions. Finally, they looked up at the sky.

**loading save parameters...  
fetching scratch sequence...**

scratch sequence initiated();  
game. load("save point");  
varReckoning=false;  
varSession=false;  
varSessionreturn;false  
varLoadGame=true;  
varSavePoint=true;

=varLoadgame;

("revert");

setRevert=1;

initiating...

**5…**

White light covered the blue skies.

**4…**

He tried to escape, his limbs dragging him down.

**3…**

Where could he run off? There was no escape from the scratch.

**2…**

"Hey Chronos!" You yell at the top of your lungs, daring to say the enemy's name for the first and last time.

**1…**

You flip him the bird.

**…0**


	3. Part Three

BANG! You woke up, startled and with your head hitting the table. You groan, rubbing the sore spot and thank yourself for not wearing your glasses. You can feel the intense heat generating from your laptop, a sure sign that you should turn it off soon.

Staring at the bright screen, you can't help feeling that something was… off. You never slept in front of your computer (well, except that one time you got sucked into another dimension, but that's another story). You don't feel tired but rather energetic, you could a hundred jumping jacks and not break a sweat. Did you manage to hypnotize yourself to take a power nap? That seemed like a reasonable explanation.

You prop a hand under your chin. Your elbow slides and looking down, you find a newspaper clipping. Huh? What was this doing here? You don't read the news! Maybe it's for a school project that had somehow slipped from your mind? You proceed to examine it:

"**Absolutely Nothing is Happening!**

Today is a spectacularly uneventful day. **"**

…What the hell? How are you suppose to work on this?! Just what exactly came to your mind to pick up this piece of garbage? How does this even qualify as news? There could be something amazing happening, like some crazy video company creating a game that could destroy the Earth using meteors!

Pff, yeah, like that will ever happen. But seriously, this is some shitty news.

Something flashes in your computer screen, grabbing your attention away from the piece of paper. Seemed that your Pesterchum program was open. A seed of hope was planted in your heart. For the very first time, someone was contacting you! Maybe your bug doesn't exist anymore?

You open the window and read the message.

… Scratching session? Timeline reset before entry? Last sequence?

Your head begins to ache so you reach for your glasses and straighten your back. You consider closing the chat window but curiosity compelled you to go forward.

Oh there it is, curiosity and dedication kept you and your teammates safe. You're not sure if this is meant as a complement or just screwing you over. You're not exactly a people-person so whoever your "teammates" were, you aren't going to contact them. It would probably make the situation awkward.

"…you will be unable to contact us-"

No! You can't just have your bug fixed and then have some random pester go to waste!

MM: Hello?

**System: Message delivery failed. Username not found.**

MM: Look, just answer me!

**System: Message delivery failed. Username not found.**

MM: Uuurgh.

There's nothing you can do. Great, just great. Looks like you're going to spend a loooong time trying to fix that stupid bug again if you still want people to contact you. Deciding against wasting time, you close the window and shut down the computer. Internet time is over and it was time to spend another day at your absolute normal life.

You reach over to the side of the chair to grab your crutches. You freeze halfway when you notice that your cast on your left leg was gone. You touch it, making sure you aren't hallucinating.

When did your leg heal?

* * *

**Author's note: Time for a little disclaimer! There were most of the bolded sentences were originally from SBARG and I do not claim them as my own.**

**And a little note: It's not over yet. **


End file.
